SINCERITY
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: [RUNNING MAN STORY] Song Ji Hyo hanya seorang istri yang tidak berdaya saat suaminya, Ha Dong Hoon, menjualnya pada seorang jutawan kaya-raya bernama Kang Gary. Gary, seorang pria dingin, dan banyak mengalami kesulitan di masa lalunya. / Cast: Running Man member and others/ Story: Based on Many Stories/ Rate M for violence and adult content/
1. Chapter 1

"**SINCERITY"**

**RUNNING MAN STORY**

**CAST: ALL RUNNING MAN'S MEMBER**

**AND OTHERS**

**STORY: BY ME AND BASED FROM MANY STORIES**

* * *

_**15 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Dengarkan kata-kata Oemma, kau harus lari! Lari sejauh mungkin sampai ayahmu tidak akan bisa menemukanmu. Dan ini, bawalah ini bersamamu. Pergunakan sebaik-baiknya."

Bocah kecil itu menerima kantung berwarna merah yang diberikan ibunya. Lalu ia keluar dari lemari persembunyiannya. Persendiannya kaku karena sudah dua jam ia menekuk kakinya dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar antara takut dan bingung. Tubuh kecilnya dipeluk sangat erat oleh tangan kurus ibunya. Tubuh ibunya yang penuh lebam dan luka. Bahkan juga darah kering di sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Oemma?" tanya bocah itu berbisik, tidak ingin suaranya terdengar oleh siapapun, kecuali ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

"Oemma akan bertahan, Oemma akan menghadapi ayahmu. Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan hanya berlari. Jangan berhenti bahkan ketika kau lelah atau kakimu sakit," perintah wanita itu, diikuti anggukan dari anaknya.

PRANG.

Tubuh keduanya mendadak kaku mendengar suara pecahan itu. Mereka menoleh, dan melihat seorang pria membawa botol yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Setengahnya sudah berada di lantai di dekat kakinya.

"Ke mari kalian!" Suara pria itu serak, matanya merah, pakaian dan rambutnya kusut. Senyum yang bagaikan senyum iblis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lari! Larilah!" teriak wanita itu sambil mendorong anaknya keluar dari pelukannya.

Bocah kecil itu menurut, ia berlari keluar menuju pintu kecil di ruang dapur itu. Sementara ibunya berlutut di depan ayahnya yang hendak mengejar dirinya.

Setelah berada di luar, ia memutar arah. Bocah kecil itu berjinjit pada jendela rumahnya, lalu mengintip.

Teriakan ibunya memekakan telinganya. Dengan mata kecilnya, ia melihat sendiri perut ibunya yang tertancap botol pecah. Dan perlahan darah mulai merembes keluar membasahi sekitar perut ibunya. Sementara leher botol itu masih berada digenggaman ayahnya.

Ayahnya telah membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya terbuka. Hatinya hancur, matanya berair. Tapi ia masih sempat melihat ibunya yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia juga melihat bibir pucat ibunya bergerak.

"Lari!"

Ia akan menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi ia berlari, terus berlari dan tidak pernah balik lagi.

* * *

Mati Rasa.

Itulah yang dialami kaki bocah kecil itu. Rasa pegal di kakinya sudah dilewatinya. Begitupun lecet-lecet di kakinya karena ia memakai sepatu yang sudah kekecilan untuknya. Belum lagi ada beberapa bagian sepatunya yang sudah sobek.

Sudah berapa lama ia berlari? Saat meninggalkan rumahnya, langit sudah sangat gelap. Malam hari. Dan sekarang, langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Ini sudah keesokan hari, senja hari. Sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam ia berlari. Tidak satu detik pun ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar minum atau berisitirahat.

Sampai di sini. Tempat yang sangat asing bagi dirinya. Di mana rumah-rumah elit berada di sekelilingnya. Rumah yang baginya terlihat seperti sebuah istana yang sangat megah. Yang tak tersentuh, apalagi memilikinya. Ia masih mencoba berlari, tapi kakinya lemas tak bertenaga. Namun, ia tetap memberi komando pada kakinya untuk terus melangkah, setidaknya sampai di taman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Taman ini kosong, meskipun banyak lampu kecil yang menerangi. Seharusnya taman ini menjadi tempat yang indah untuk disinggahi. Tapi tidak untuk bocah kecil yang sudah terlalu lelah ini. Ia terjatuh, berlutut di kakinya sendiri. Napasnya terngah-engah. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya kering. Dehidrasi dan kelaparan. Ia tidak minum dan makan berjam-jam, bersembunyi di dalam lemari, kemudian juga harus berlari.

Bocah itu sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Sesuatu yang menggelitiknya. Ia menghela napas lega, syukurlah ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu pada kakinya. Kakinya tidak mati rasa seperti yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya.

Anjing kecil berwarna putih itu menatapnya dengan memelas. Membuat bocah itu bertanya-tanya, apakah anjing itu sama menderitanya dengan dirinya?

Seharusnya tidak. Bahkan anjing itu menggigit bungkusan biskuit di antara giginya. Setidaknya anjing itu memiliki makanan untuk dimakan, sementara dirinya tidak. Otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang sedari tadi menjerit. Ia kelaparan? Tentu saja.

"Apa biskuit itu bisa dimakan?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi seolah mengerti, anjing itu melepas gigitannya, dan bungkusan biskuit itu jatuh ke tanah.

Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh bungkusan itu, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuatnya terkejut.

"_Yaa!"_

Ia tidak berani menoleh, tubuhnya menegang. Tubuhnya memang selalu seperti ini ketika mendengar bentakkan orang lain. Ayahnya yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mengambil makanan Gae?" ujar suara itu lagi. Itu bukan suara ayahnya! Setidaknya ia bisa membuang napas yang sempat ditahannya.

Bocah itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah ayahnya yang sedang mabuk, tapi seorang gadis cilik. Gadis berkuncir dua dengan hidung merahnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa cuaca mulai dingin. Mata bulatnya penuh tanya, gadis itu sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil makanan Gae?" Sekali lagi bocah itu bertanya. Gadis itu berjongkok untuk melihat siapa yang ingin mengambil makanan anjing kecil kesayangannya.

Berapa usia gadis ini? Enam tahun? Tujuh tahun? Yang pasti lebih muda dari dirinya yang sekarang berumur dua belas tahun.

"Aku… aku…" bocah itu tergagap. Ia lapar, tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil makanan anjing itu. Ibunya melarangnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Kruyuk, kruyuk.

Suara kelaparan terdengar di antara mereka. Mendengar suara itu, gadis cilik itu tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar renyah, mata lebarnya terlihat jenaka. Membuat ketakutannya berkurang, membuatnya ingin larut dalam tawa gadis cilik itu. Perlahan senyumnya merekah.

"Kau kelaparan?" tanya gadis itu. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, melihat anjing kecil yang berada di antara mereka.

Gadis itu membuka bungkusan biskuit dan menaruhnya di tanah. Dan segera anjing itu memakannya dengan antusias.

Cacing-cacing di perutnya semakin meronta melihat anjing itu makan dengan lahap.

"Ibu bilang itu makanan untuk Gae," celoteh gadis kecil itu. "Ibu marah besar saat aku dan Joong Ki hendak memakannya. Ibu bilang makanan Gae tidak bisa dimakan manusia," gadis itu bercerita tanpa diminta.

"Kalau kau mau…" gadis itu merogoh tas kecil berwarna putih yang menyelempang di pundaknya. "Ini untukmu."

Roti isi cokelat disodorkan di hadapannya. Ia teringat ibunya pernah membelikannya. Sesekali, saat ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Ragu-ragu ia akhirnya menerima roti pemberian gadis itu. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat gadis itu, yang sedang tersenyum untuknya. Matanya masih jenaka, seolah mengajaknya untuk bersuka cita.

"Makanlah. Atau kau tidak mau aku melihatmu makan?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang dikuncir dua bergerak ke satu sisi. "Aku akan membalik badanku kalau begitu." Gadis itu baru akan menggeser kakinya. Tapi…

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku roti," ujarnya sebelum menggigit rotinya. Rasanya melegakan, saat sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Membuatnya berhenti mengunyah. Degup jantungnya berbeda, berdetak lebih cepat. Inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Tidak seorang pun teman di sekolahnya mau bermain bersamanya, mereka bilang ayahnya seorang penjahat, pemabuk. Semua temannya menjauhinya, menganggap dirinya sama seperti ayahnya. Tapi gadis kecil yang sedang mengelus kepala anjingnya ini sangat berbeda, membuatnya terpengaruh.

"Song Ji Hyo! Song Ji Hyo!"

"Gawat, itu suara ibuku!" katanya panik. "Ibu pasti mencariku. Ini sudah waktunya pergi," gadis itu beranjak. "Ayo, Gae."

Jadi namanya Song Ji Hyo?

"Kau mau ke mana?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Gadis bernama Song Ji Hyo itu menoleh. "Ayah dan ibuku mengajakku dan Joong Ki pindah ke luar negeri. Sangat jauh. Aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi kuharap kita bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti," katanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Lagi-lagi ia harus sendiri. Menatap langkah gadis kecil itu semakin jauh dengan anjing yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Di ujung taman, seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anak kecil berdiri menunggu Ji Hyo. Ji Hyo mengambil sebelah tangan wanita itu untuk kemudian menggandengnya. Sebelum benar-benar hilang dari penglihatannya.

Taman itu kembali sepi. Kosong.

Song Ji Hyo. Nama itu akan terus diingatnya.

* * *

"Bos, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang," ujar pria tinggi berusia sekitar tiga puluhan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil bos pun membalik badannya. Sebelumnya ia sedang memandangi lampu-lampu yang benderang di malam hari di Kota Seoul dari jendela kamar. Mengingat dengan jelas semua peristiwa lampau yang pernah dilaluinya. Sisi paling suram dalam hidupnya.

Dalam kegelapan ruangan, bisa terlihat bahwa masing-masing sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Buat dia merasa nyaman. Aku akan segera ke sana," ujarnya pelan.

"Baik," jawab anak buahnya patuh. Baru saja ia akan undur diri, tapi suara bosnya menghentikannya.

"Lee Kwang Soo," panggilnya. "Atur semuanya. Setelah itu kau boleh beristirahat. Kembalilah besok."

Kwang Soo mengangguk patuh, sebelum keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Sepeninggal anak buahnya, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan seprai sutra hitam yang ada di sana. Ia membuka sebuah laci pada meja kecil di samping ranjang dan mengeluarkan kantung berwarna merah. Pemberian terakhir dari ibunya, sebelum ia pergi dan kemudian ibunya yang pergi, untuk selamanya.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prrevious Chapter:**

"Buat dia merasa nyaman. Aku akan segera ke sana," ujarnya pelan.

"Baik," jawab anak buahnya patuh. Baru saja ia akan undur diri, tapi suara bosnya menghentikannya.

"Lee Kwang Soo," panggilnya. "Atur semuanya. Setelah itu kau boleh beristirahat. Kembalilah besok."

Kwang Soo mengangguk patuh, sebelum keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Sepeninggal anak buahnya, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan seprai sutra hitam yang ada di sana. Ia membuka sebuah laci pada meja kecil di samping ranjang dan mengeluarkan kantung berwarna merah. Pemberian terakhir dari ibunya, sebelum ia pergi dan kemudian ibunya yang pergi, untuk selamanya.

* * *

_**Tiga jam sebelumnya…**_

"SONG JI HYO! SONG JI HYOOOO!"

Kedua mata itu langsung terbuka begitu mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Song Ji Hyo, perempuan yang dipanggil namanya tersebut langsung terduduk dan merapikan kunciran rambutnya yang berantakan karena ia baru saja tidur.

"Itu pasti Haha _oppa," _ujarnya lirih sebelum keluar dari kamar. Ia menarik napas saat tangannya menyentuh _handle _pintu. Berpikir akan apa yang terjadi menit berikutnya membuatnya enggan keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAK.

Pintu terbuka begitu saja sesaat sebelum Ji Hyo membuka pintu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat pintu terpelanting ke arahnya. Membentur tepat di wajahnya, dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku, HAH?!" Haha terlihat marah.

"_Mianhe, oppa," _lirih Ji Hyo. "Aku baru saja akan menghampiri _oppa,"_ lanjut Ji Hyo sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa di dahinya.

Plak.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Ji Hyo. Perih. Dahi, dan sekarang pipinya. Tapi ada yang lebih sakit dari itu semua, hatinya, dan juga perasaannya.

"Alasan! Dasar istri pemalas!" hardik Haha sambil mendorong tubuh Ji Hyo hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Sekali lagi Ji Hyo harus menahan rasa sakit yang di tubuhnya, yang semakin membuat hati dan perasaannya kembali terluka.

Ha Dong Hoon, atau biasa dipanggil Haha, adalah suami Song Ji Hyo selama hampir tiga bulan ini. Tidak sedetik pun dalam masa pernikahan mereka Ji Hyo merasakan kebahagiaan. Hidupnya sempurna sebelum menjadi istri Haha, tapi kemudian ia seperti tinggal di neraka setelahnya.

Ia tidak pernah mencintai Haha, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka menikah karena keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Sampai tiga bulan yang lalu, Ji Hyo masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama ayah, ibu, dan adiknya, Song Joong Ki di Melbourne, Australia. Ayah Ji Hyo memang membuka usaha di negeri Kangguru tersebut. Saat itu, mereka akan berlibur dengan pulang ke Korea Selatan, tempat asal mereka. Ayah Ji Hyo mengatakan ia juga berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan putra sahabat baiknya di Korea Selatan. Tapi, kecelakaan itu membuat dunia Ji Hyo berhenti seketika.

Mobil yang membawa mereka dari bandara mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ibunya meninggal di tempat kejadian, sementara ayahnya yang sempat koma selama beberapa hari, pada akhirnya menyusul ibunya. Sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ayahnya sempat berpesan, bahwa putra dari sahabat baiknya bisa menjaga Ji Hyo dan Joong Ki. Ayah Ji Hyo bahkan meminta agar Ji Hyo mau menikah dengan Haha.

Mulut manis Haha menjanjikan segalanya. Menjanjikan keselamatan, keamaanan, juga kebahagiaan bagi Ji Hyo dan Joong Ki. Haha melamar Ji Hyo, lalu mereka menikah di Korea Selatan. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari janji manis itu yang ditepatinya.

Haha tidak pernah menganggap Ji Hyo sebagai istrinya. Ji Hyo bahkan tidak diperlakukan seperti manusia, melainkan seperti sampah. Di hari pertama mereka menikah, tidak ada malam pertama yang indah seperti yang banyak diceritakan orang. Haha keluar di malam itu, tidak pulang hingga keesokan harinya datang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dengan banyak bekas ciuman bibir di baju dan tubuhnya.

Tidak sampai di situ, Haha mengambil alih semua usaha keluarga Ji Hyo. Karena Ji Hyo seorang perempuan yang sudah memiliki suami, maka Haha bisa mengendalikan semua harta milik keluarga Ji Hyo, sementara Joong Ki yang masih bersekolah belum bisa menerima semua itu. Bahkan, Haha sudah menjual semua perusahaan keluarga Ji Hyo.

Kini, Ji Hyo hanya tinggal sendiri di sini. Tersiksa tanpa Joong Ki di sisinya, karena Joong Ki sudah kembali bersekolah di Australia. Tidak ada tempat untuknya meminta tolong, bahkan untuk sekedar bercerita. Tidak ada keluarga, bahkan Ji Hyo tidak mengenal siapa pun di Korea, karena lebih dari separuh hidupnya ia habiskan di Australia.

"BANGUN!" Haha menarik paksa tangan Ji Hyo untuk berdiri. Ia memelintir tangan Ji Hyo, sampai Ji Hyo mengaduh kesakitan. Pegangan Haha pada pergelengan tangannya begitu kuat, bisa dipastikan akan ada bekas memerah di sana.

"_Appo… _Lepaskan _oppa, jebbal" _mohon Ji Hyo yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Haha.

Plak.

Haha menulikan pendengarannya dari rengekan Ji Hyo. Sekali lagi Ji Hyo mendapat tamparan di pipinya. Air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya, siap untuk tumpah detik itu juga, meskipun ia sudah menahannya sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak berguna!" teriak Haha semakin lepas kendali. Ia menarik rambut Ji Hyo kuat.

Ji Hyo berlutut untuk memohon agar Haha melepaskannya, paling tidak mengasihaninya.

"Apa kau tahu? Perusahaanku bangkrut!" Haha mulai histeris lagi. "Dan itu karena kau!" Haha menendang kakinya, tepat di mana Ji Hyo sedang berlutut sambil berpegangan pada kaki Haha.

Tubuh Ji Hyo kembali terhempas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Kau wanita pembawa sial!" Bentak Haha sambil menginjak salah satu kaki Ji Hyo.

"Aaargghh… Ampun _oppa,"_ rintih Ji Hyo saat dirasakannya perih yang mendera kakinya.

"Ke sini kau! Ikut aku!" Haha kembali memaksa Ji Hyo untuk berdiri dengan menjambak rambut Ji Hyo. Ia menarik rambut Ji Hyo sambil terus berjalan.

"Lepaskan _oppa. _Sakit sekali," mohon Ji Hyo berulang kaki.

Tapi lagi-lagi Haha tidak mendengar sedikit pun kata-kata permohonan dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Masuk!" Haha mendorong Ji Hyo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia bergegas menaiki kursi pengemudi.

Ketakutan kembali datang saat Haha mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ji Hyo selama perjalanan mereka. Ia tahu, Haha tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sesekali Ji Hyo memberanikan diri untuk melirik Haha yang sedang menyetir, ada senyum di sana. Senyum yang berasal dari kegelapan, senyum yang sangat misterius. Membuat Ji Hyo ingin melarikan diri, meskipun ia sadar tidak memiliki daya untuk melakukannya.

* * *

Mata Ji Hyo terbuka lebar saat mobil yang membawanya dan Haha berhenti di depan sebuah pagar hitam yang sangat tinggi. Sebuah pagar rumah, atau mungkin istana?

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Ji Hyo akhirnya.

Haha menunjukkan dengan jelas senyum yang menurut Ji Hyo sangat mengerikan itu. "Rumah barumu," jawab Haha penuh misteri.

"Rumah baru… ku?" tanya Ji Hyo lagi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Haha.

Belum sempat Haha menjawab pertanyaan Ji Hyo, pagar hitam itu terbuka. Tidak ada orang yang membukanya. Pagar itu bergerak secara otomatis.

Dan terlihatlah bangunan besar besar berwarna putih itu tepat di depan mata Ji Hyo. Sebuah rumah besar seperti istana dengan gaya minimalis. Halamannya sangat luas. Hanya ada satu jalan dari pagar menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Sisanya, hanya rumput hijau yang dipangkas rapi.

"Ini rumah siapa? Bagaimana mungkin ini rumah baru kita?"

Haha membuka sabuk pengamannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ji Hyo. "Rumah kita? Sudah kukatakan ini akan menjadi rumah barumu. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Dasar bodoh!"

"Tapi…"

Haha membuka sabuk pengaman Ji Hyo. "Jangan banyak bertanya, sekarang ikut aku."

Haha melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Meski takut bercampur ragu, Ji Hyo tetap mengikuti Haha.

Perlahan Ji Hyo melangkah. Ditatapnya pintu kayu besar berwarna putih di hadapannya. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

_Ini rumah siapa? Mengapa Haha _oppa_ mengatakan ini rumah baruku? Untuk apa kami di sini? Seperti apa dalamnya rumah ini?_

"_Yaa! _Kenapa malah diam saja? _Palli!" _Suara Haha membuyarkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak Ji Hyo.

Haha dan Ji Hyo berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tidak sampai berapa lama, pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menyentuh pintu itu. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Tapi, tidak jauh dari pintu, tampak sesosok pria tinggi yang seperti sedang sengaja menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang," ujar pria bertubuh tinggi itu. "Silakan ikut saya," lanjutnya mengantarkan Haha dan Ji Hyo menuju ke sebuah ruangan.

Ji Hyo bahkan belum sempat mengagumi interior rumah tersebut yang sangat indah. Tidak banyak barang, tapi semuanya terasa sesuai, indah, dan tertata rapi, juga masih dengan dominasi warna putih.

Pria itu terlebih dulu memasuki ruangan. Haha mengikutinya, dan mau tidak mau Ji Hyo mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, tampak seperti sebuah ruang kerja. Ruangan itu terasa dingin. Dengan keseluruhan dinding berwarna putih dan furnitur yang berwarna hitam.

Haha dan Ji Hyo dipersilakan untuk duduk. Dua bangku di depan sebuah meja, di seberang mereka ada sebuah bangku lagi. Tapi pria itu tetap berdiri di samping Ji Hyo, tidak menempati bangku kosong di sana.

"Silakan," pria itu menyodorkan dua buah map berwarna merah dan sebuah pena.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Haha membuka map tersebut dan menandatangani kertas yang berada di kedua map tersebut. "Sekarang giliranmu," ujar Haha.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ji Hyo membuka map pertama. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Surat… Perceraian?

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter:**

"Sekarang giliranmu," ujar Haha.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ji Hyo membuka map pertama. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Surat… Perceraian?"

* * *

Hanya dua kata yang Ji Hyo baca, tapi sudah bisa membuatnya menitikkan air mata. "I…ini…" Ji Hyo berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan dan diselingi isak tangisnya. Meskipun ia tidak bahagia bersama Haha, meskipun Haha sering kali memperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi, tapi Ji Hyo tidak menginginkan adanya perceraian. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, hanya Joong Ki yang kini berada jauh darinya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya. Cepat tanda tangani saja," bisik Haha menahan emosinya. Jika tidak ada pria tinggi itu, mungkin Haha sudah memaksanya bahkan berbuat kasar.

"Aku tidak ingin bercerai," lirih Ji Hyo pelan yang hanya bisa didengarnya dan Haha saja.

Haha membesarkan matanya. Lalu medekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ji Hyo. "Setelah kau menandatanganinya dan resmi bercerai dariku, kau bebas. Kau bisa tinggal di rumah ini, menikmati kekayaan, dan hidup bersama Bos barumu," bisik Haha.

Ji Hyo menoleh saat mendengar kata 'Bos Barumu'. Ia menatap Haha yang sedang tersenyum licik. Panik, itulah yang dirasakannya. "Apa kau bermaksud menjualku?" pertanyaan besar itu akhirnya terucap juga.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup lebih baik. Itu saja," ujar Haha. "Anggaplah kau di sini untuk bekerja."

"Bekerja?" Ji Hyo melirik sekilas pada pria tinggi yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Lalu mengecilkan suaranya. "Sebagai apa?"

Haha juga berbisik. "Pelayan."

Ji Hyo terlihat kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan Haha.

_Beginikah akhir hidupku? Mengapa aku harus mengalami ini semua?_

"Bos barumu akan membiayai hidupmu…" ujar Haha lagi. "… juga adik tersayangmu."

"Joong Ki," bisik Ji Hyo menyebut nama adik satu-satunya itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bisa menghubungi Joong Ki. Haha tidak memberikan akses untunya menghubungi Joong Ki, dan Ji Hyo sadar ia sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu. "Aku bisa bekerja menjadi pelayan, tapi apakah kita harus bercerai?"

Biar bagaimana pun, Ji Hyo selama ini selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagi Haha, apalagi di negara ini ia tidak mengenal siapa pun.

Mata Haha membesar. "Kau hanya menambah kesialan dalam hidupku. Kalau pun kau tidak mau, aku akan tetap melakukan ini." Haha membuka map kedua dan menandatanganinya.

Ji Hyo melihatnya. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas SURAT PERJANJIAN JUAL BELI. Dan namanya tertulis sebagai barang yang diperjualbelikan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kumohon jangan," mohon Ji Hyo memelas saat Haha ingin memberika map itu pada orang yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Ji Hyo berusaha untuk menghalanginya. Terlambat, pria tinggi itu sudah menerimanya, lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

"_Oppa, _mengapa kau begitu tega padaku? _Wae?"_ tanya Ji Hyo dengan air mata yang tidak tertahan. "Apa salahku?!"

Plak.

Sekali lagi Haha menampar pipi Ji Hyo. Membuatnya semakin sakit. "Karena kau datang membawa kesialan untuk hidupku. Harta keluargamu tidak bisa membuatku kaya. Dan ini, hanya satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa berguna untukku."

Baru saja Ji Hyo akan membalas ucapan Haha, tapi pria itu sudah kembali, kali ini dengan membawa sebuah koper hitam. Diletakkannya koper itu di meja yang ada di hadapan Haha dan Ji Hyo. Dengan tidak sabaran Haha membukanya.

"Jadi ini benar tiga ratus juta won?" tanya Haha sambil tertawa bengis. Wajahnya begitu mengekpresikan kegembiraan begitu melihat tumpukan uang yang ada di dalam koper.

"Tentu saja. Sesuai perjanjian. Saat kau membawa Nona Song Ji Hyo ke sini, maka kau akan menerima uangmu," jawab pria tinggi.

"Ini tidak benar! Mengapa kalian memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku barang yang tidak berharga?!" Ji Hyo histeris, kali ini tidak hanya pada Haha tapi juga pada pria yang ada di sampingnya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak berharga. Ini hargamu, Song Ji Hyo. Harga yang pantas," ucap Haha sambil menutup koper itu dan menguncinya seperti sebelumnya.

Ji Hyo berdiri kemudian meraih kerah jas hitam yang dipakai pria tinggi itu. "Kumohon Tuan, tolong selamatkan aku. Jangan membeliku seperti ini," mohon Ji Hyo. Ji Hyo menjadi panik saat Haha mulai melangkah menuju pintu. "Haha _oppa, _jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku…" Ji Hyo mencoba mengejar Haha, tapi pria tinggi itu menahan tubuhnya. _"Yaa! _Lepaskan!" berontak Ji Hyo.

Pria itu jelas lebih kuat darinya. Rontaan Ji Hyo sama sekali tidak membuat orang itu bergeming.

"Selamat tinggal, Song Ji Hyo," ucap Haha sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Oppa…_ Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Kumohon _oppa. OPPA!"_

"Mohon Anda menunggu di sini. Aku akan memanggil Bos," ujar pria tinggi itu melepaskan Ji Hyo. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Ji Hyo, ia berusaha untuk mencapai pintu. Namun, usahanya gagal karena pria itu kembali menahannya, kali ini bahkan lebih kuat.

Pria itu bergerak cepat. Kali ini tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Ji Hyo kabur, ia meninggalkan Ji Hyo sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Mengunci Ji Hyo yang masih terus memohon untuk dibebaskan, meskipun pria itu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Bebaskan aku, Tuan. Kumohon."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang muncul. Ji Hyo memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada ruang untuknya kabur dari ruangan ini.

Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya, _Inikah jalan takdir yang memang harus kulalui?_

* * *

Malam ini terasa dingin bagi Ji Hyo, cuaca, dan bahkan dinginnya lantai marmer yang didudukinya terasa menyentuh tulangnya. Ji Hyo memeluk erat lututnya sendiri. Bersandar pada dinding tepat di samping satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

Keheningan yang mengelilinginya tidak bertahan lama, saat Ji Hyo mendengar suara seseorang yang membuka kunci. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi kepanikan itu seorang diri. Bulu kuduk Ji Hyo berdiri saat perlahan pintu yang tepat ada di sampingnya terbuka. Suara deritan pintu kayu yang bergesakan dengan lantai mengisi gendang telinganya.

Song Ji Hyo tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Yang ia lihat hanya bayangan hitam dari seorang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Jelas itu adalah banyangan dari seorang pria. Perlahan bayangan itu menjauh, sementara dua langkah kaki bisa ia dengar dan yang bisa Ji Hyo lakukan adalah menundukkan kepalanya lebih rapat dengan lututnya sendiri.

"Song Ji Hyo."

Suara berat itu memanggil namanya. Suara yang terdengar dingin, meskipun lebih mirip seperti bisikan.

"Song Ji Hyo."

Lagi. Suara itu memanggil namanya lagi. Tapi Ji Hyo tetap tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Song Ji Hyo," ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan. Ketakutan lah yang sekarang Ji Hyo rasakan, tapi ia takut akan ada hal buruk jika ia tidak menuruti perintah "bos" barunya ini.

Jadi, dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus takut, Ji Hyo memberanikan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang pria sedang berjongkok tepat di depannya. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ji Hyo. Meski tidak banyak pencahayaan di ruangan ini, tapi Ji Hyo bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Mata kecil namun tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan rahang yang kuat membingkai keseluruhan wajahnya. Wajah yang tenang namun menyiratkan banyak misteri. Tanpa Ji Hyo sadari, air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Ji Hyo tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan dan dipikirkan pria di hadapannya. Pria itu menatap jauh ke dalam mata Ji Hyo.

Hanya pria itu yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menatap seorang gadis yang sudah belasan tahun ditunggu dan didambanya. Kini, gadis cantik bernama Song Ji Hyo itu begitu dekat untuk direngkuhnya, tapi tergambar jelas diwajahnya raut ketakutan dan kesedihan. Song Ji Hyo, seperti sebuah kristal cantik yang mudah pecah bahkan untuk disentuh sekalipun.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya pria itu dengan suara rendah dan dalam.

Mata Ji Hyo terkunci ke dalam mata pria itu. Tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan pikiran buruk lain yang menghantuinya.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Sekali lagi pria itu bertanya karena Ji Hyo tidak memberi jawaban, melainkan hanya menatapnya dengan takut dan air mata yang terus mengalir di sudut matanya.

Dengan hati-hati jemari pria itu menyentuh pipi Ji Hyo yang lembab. Mengahapus jejak air mata yang belum kering. Hatinya seperti mau meledak saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Ji Hyo yang halus dan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan takut padaku," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan Ji Hyo.

Ucapan pria itu seperti sebuah janji yang siap dilanggar di telinga Ji Hyo. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mempercayai seseorang yang sudah membelinya. Seakan-akan dirinya hanya sebuah barang yang bisa dimiliki siapapun. Laagipula, Ji Hyo tidak mengenal sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Bangunlah." Pria itu mengajak Ji Hyo berdiri. Merangkulnya dengan hati-hati, dan bisa dirasakannya bahwa tubuh Ji Hyo gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Ji Hyo sangat ketakutan padanya.

Ya, Ji Hyo menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh meski rasanya seluruh persendiaannya terasa nyeri. Meskipun kakinya gemetar dan ia sendiri takut tidak bisa menopang bobot badannya sendiri.

Tapi pria itu benar-benar menuntunnya dengan lembut, mirip seperti perlakuan terhadap seorang lansia. Meski tetap mawas diri, Ji Hyo tetap menuruti pria itu untuk duduk di bangku di hadapan meja, sama seperti saat ia duduk berdampingan dengan Haha beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kedua tangan Ji Hyo terjalin di atas pangkuannya, mata terpaku pada jalinan itu. Ia begitu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap sepasang mata tajam di seberangyang sedang menatapnya tidak lepas. Dalam beberapa detik saja, mata itu bisa menguncinya, bisa menenggelamkannya seolah-seolah ia berada di samudera lepas.

"Song Ji Hyo," panggil pria itu. "Kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu. Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," katanya lagi.

Perlahan Ji Hyo mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat pada saat itu mata mereka bertemu, kembali terikat satu sama lain.

"Apa? Apa yang Anda inginkan dariku?" tanya Ji Hyo lirih, suaranya tidak baik-baik saja. Sedikit serak.

Pria itu tersenyum setelah akhirnya mendengar suara Ji Hyo yang begitu lembut. Suara Ji Hyo sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Dulu suara Ji Hyo sedikit nyaring dan begitu ceria, tapi kini, penuh ketakutan, serak seolah lama tidak minum, meskipun tetap ada kelembutan di sana.

"Aku menginginkan semua yang ada dari dirimu. Semua, tanpa terkecuali," jawabnya tegas.

Ji Hyo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan untuk Anda, Tuan."

Mendengar ucapan Ji Hyo, pria itu tertawa pelan. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau cukup memanggil namaku saja, Kang Gary," ujarnya mengucapkan siapa namanya. Sejenak Gary memperhatikan raut wajah Ji Hyo, berharap mungkin Ji Hyo mengingat dirinya.

"Tapi Gary-ssi, tidak bisakah Anda berbelas kasihan padaku?" tanya Ji Hyo memelas.

Sekali lagi Gary tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Ji Hyo. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Dengan santai ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil sebuah teko beling dan menuangkan segelas air. Lalu ia kembali mendekat ke arah Ji Hyo, meletakkan gelas itu tepat di hadapan Ji Hyo sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau bisa memanggil namaku saja. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu," ucap Gary pelan. "Minumlah, aku tahu kau kehausan." Ada nada memerrintah dalam kalimatnya kali ini.

Ji Hyo memandangi gelas di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya. Gary benar, dirinya sangat kehausan. Sudah beberapa jam ini ia tidak minum, juga terus berteriak memohon pada Haha untuk mengasihaninya. Tenggorokkannya benar-benar kering saat ini.

Gelas itu sedikit berembun menandakan air yang ada di dalamnya adalah air segar. Begitu menggoda, membuat Ji Hyo akhirnya tidak tahan untuk meminumnya.

Lega. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat air itu mengaliri tenggorokkannya. Dahaganya sudah terpenuhi. Dan sekarang, ia harus kembali menghadapi Kang Gary.

"Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Gary bertanya.

Ji Hyo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini jauh lebih baik sebenarnya. "Begini Tuan, aku…" Tiba-tiba saja mata Ji Hyo terasa berat. Rasanya ia benar-benar mengantuk dan…

tertidur.

Gary tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat kepala Ji Hyo jatuh terkulai di meja. Gelas yang tidak ada isinya sampai menggelinding ke arahnya. Gary menahannya dan mengambilnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah tepat di mana Ji Hyo tadi menempelkan bibirnya. Gary mencium jejak tidak terlihat itu.

Kemudian ia berdiri, menghampiri Ji Hyo yang bernapas teratur dalam tidurnya. Gary menyingirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Ji Hyo, lalu membelai lembut pipi Ji Hyo, dari dekat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi itu tidak terlalu mulus, melainkan agak kemerahan, jelas bekas ditampar.

Hati-hati Gary mengangkat tubuh Ji Hyo. Menyelipkan satu tangannya di tengkuk Ji Hyo dan satu tangannya lagi di bawah dengkul gadis manis itu.

Gary menggendongnya, membawa Ji Hyo ke sebuah kamar. Kamarnya yang akan menajdi milik mereka. Ya, karena dalam hati Gary bertekad,

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Akan kupastikan itu, bahwa kau sekarang milikku. Selamanya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Happy #RunningMan4nniversary**

**(110710-110714)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter:**

Hati-hati Gary mengangkat tubuh Ji Hyo. Menyelipkan satu tangannya di tengkuk Ji Hyo dan satu tangannya lagi di bawah dengkul gadis manis itu.

Gary menggendongnya, membawa Ji Hyo ke sebuah kamar. Kamarnya yang akan menajdi milik mereka. Ya, karena dalam hati Gary bertekad,

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Akan kupastikan itu, bahwa kau sekarang milikku. Selamanya."

* * *

Gary membaringkan tubuh Ji Hyo di sebuah ranjang besar dengan penuh perhatian. Ranjang di mana selama ini ia tidur seorang diri. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh karena mulai sekarang ia tidak akan tidur sendiri lagi di ranjang besar ini. Akan ada Ji Hyo di sana.

Song Ji Hyo, putri cantik yang sekarang sedang terlelap. Wajah polos itu seperti seorang bayi. Bayi yang sudah banyak menangis seharian, kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan. Gary menyentuh rambut Ji Hyo yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mengatur rambut itu agar tidak menutupi pandangan matanya, dengan lembut Gary mengelus rambut hitam Ji Hyo.

Matanya dengan teliti memperhatikan wajah Ji Hyo. Menyentuh keningnya, lalu kedua alisnya, kelopak matanya, juga menyempatkan diri menyapu barisan bulu mata lentik Ji Hyo. Hidungnya yang mancung, dan kedua pipi Ji Hyo yang kemerahan akibat tamparan.

'_Ha Dong Hoon harus membayar mahal karena sudah menamparmu, Sayang.'_

Gary melanjutkan lagi perjalanan jarinya, berhenti di bibir Ji Hyo. Sejak pertama kali melihat Ji Hyo, bibir ini sudah menarik perhatiannya. Debaran jantungnya meningkat tanpa diperintah saat ujung jarinya menelusuri bibir bawah Ji Hyo, tapi kemudian untuk sedetik detak jantungnya berhenti. Ia melihat ada bekas luka di sudut bibir Ji Hyo, darah kering menempel di sana.

'_Apa laki-laki brengsek itu yang melakukannya? Sejauh apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?'_

Tangan Gary kembali bergerak, kali ini menyentuh kancing teratas dari gaun yang Ji Hyo kenakan. Gaun yang sedikit usang, warna cokelatnya bahkan sudah pudar. Perlahan tapi pasti Gary melepaskan satu per satu kancing gaun Ji Hyo. Degup jantung Gary kembali berdetak tidak karuan saat matanya menangkap pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua payudara Ji Hyo yang diselimuti bra putih berenda.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuat pangkal pahanya ngilu. Payudara Ji Hyo yang tertutup saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini, apalagi saat nanti matanya melihat langsung tanpa pembatas, atau saat ia bisa menyentuhnya. Gumpalan daging putih nan mulus itu membuat rasa penasaran mengganggunya. Tapi Gary menahan diri.

Malam ini bukan waktunya untuk melampiaskan gairah dan kerinduannya terhadap Ji Hyo. Gary akan melakukannya saat Ji Hyo dalam keadaan sadar, bukan di bawah pengaruh obat tidur seperti sekarang. Jadi, Gary memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sekali lagi tangan-tangan Gary kembali bergerak, ia ingin melepaskan gaun yang Ji Hyo pakai. Dengan sangat hati-hati Gary melepaskan gaun itu melalui lengan Ji Hyo. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat melihat ada banyak bekas kemerahan di sepanjang lengan Ji Hyo. Seperti bekas pukulan, cakaran, bahkan di pergelangan tangannya pun terdapan bekas cengkraman yang kuat.

Setelah melepaskan gaun Ji Hyo sampai bagian pinggang, Gary hanya perlu menariknya sampai melewati kaki. Dan ketika matanya melihat kain putih berenda yang menutupi bagian kewanitaan Ji Hyo, hati Gary seakan mau meledak. Ia senang bukan kepalang membayangkan kenikmatan apa yang ada di balik kain putih tipis itu, tapi sebagian hatinya juga bertanya-tanya,

'_Siapa yang pernah menyentuhmu sampai di sana? Apa selain laki-laki brengsek itu, ada laki-laki brengsek lain yang pernah melakukannya?'_

Memikirkan ada pria lain yang pernah memasuki Ji Hyo membuatnya perasaannya terbakar. Ia cemburu menerima kenyataan jika bukan dirinyalah yang pertama untuk Ji Hyo. Tapi ia sudah memastikan mulai sekarang dirinyalah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya. Memiliki Ji Hyo sepenuhnya, tubuhnya, dan tentu nantinya juga cintanya.

Gairah sudah membuncah mengisi setiap sel tubuh Gary. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghempaskannya lagi ketika melihat tubuh Ji Hyo yang nyaris telanjang. Kenikmatan duaniawi begitu mudah untuk direguk. Ia harus menutup matanya rapat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran untuk menjamah Ji Hyo.

Lalu ia bangkit dan menuju pintu di yang juga berada di kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia kembali, duduk di sisi putri tidurnya. Ia membawa satu kotak obat dan sebuah jubah mandi. Dengan telaten Gary membersihkan luka dan memar-memar di tubuh Ji Hyo dengan cairan antiseptik. Ia juga mengobatinya dengan salep dan obat merah.

Setelah yakin memar dan luka di tubuh Ji Hyo sudah diobati, Gary memakaikan jubah mandi sutra berwarna merah marun yang dibawanya. Ketika jubah itu terpasang, Gary menutupi tubuh Ji Hyo dengan selimut.

Begitu sulit menahan hasratnya pada Ji Hyo. Terlalu lama ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya berdua dengan Ji Hyo, tanpa seorang pun mengganggu. Mengatahui Ji Hyo aman bersamanya. Hal itu cukup membuatnya tenang, karena mulai sekarang ia akan menjaga Ji Hyo dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakitinya.

Gary membelai helaian rambut Ji Hyo. Obat tidur yang sengaja ia campurkan ke dalam minuman Ji Hyo memang kuat. Obat tidur yang membuat Ji Hyo bisa tidur bahkan hingga belasan jam ke depan. Ji Hyo membutuhkannya, ia harus beristirahat. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu ringkih dan letih.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Song Ji Hyo," ujar Gary sambil mengelus pipi gadis yang tidur seperti anak kucing itu. "Aku perlu mengurus diriku sendiri," lanjutnya sambil melihat pangkal pahanya yang mengetat. "Aku segera kembali."

* * *

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasa sedamai ini? Beberapa bulan ini ia selalu tidur dalam tekanan dan ketakutan. Ha Dong Hoon bisa saja pulang tengah malam sambil mabuk dan membawa perempuan ke rumah. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi sangat sering. Tidak hanya satu perempuan, tapi terkadang lebih dari dua. Tapi, kedamaian dan ketenangan ini mungkin hanya mimpi, semua belaka dan ia harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

Perlahan Song Ji Hyo membuka matanya. Terasa begitu berat. Ji Hyo memperhatikan langit plafon putih di atasnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap cepat saat menyadari begitu halus selimut dan seprai yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ji Hyo terduduk dengan kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Ia menyapu pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Ini di mana? Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Ji Hyo pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal ruangan ini. Kamar yang tidak terlalu banyak barang. Ini tidak seperti kamarnya di rumah Haha. Ia tidur bersama dengan tumpukan barang. Bukan di kamar mewah dan bagus ini.

"Aku…" kata-katanya terhenti karena terkejut begitu tahu ia tidak memakai gaun usangnya. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya nyaris berteriak.

Ceklek.

Ji Hyo mengantisiapasi pintu yang terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Dan ingatannya kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia berhadapan dengan…

"Kau…" lirih Ji Hyo. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Gary tersenyum mendengar kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari bibir mungil Ji Hyo. _'Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku mengobati luka-lukamu, lalu tidur memelukmu sepanjang malam.'_

"Aku?" tanya Gary santai. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, membuat Ji Hyo beringsut mudur ke kepala ranjang. "Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Gary lagi, langkahnya berhenti tepat di ujung ranjang. Ia memperhatikan wajah manis Ji Hyo yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Cantik luar biasa.

Gary mulai bisa melihat air mata siap tumpah dari mata Ji Hyo yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh Ji Hyo dan menenangkannya agar tidak menangis. Tapi ia menahan diri, tidak ingin Ji Hyo akan semakin takut padanya.

"Apa kau sudah…?" Ji Hyo bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Suara tawa Gary terdengar memenuhi telinga Ji Hyo. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Lagipula aku tidak suka melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu dengan gadis yang tidurnya mengorok."

"Mengorok?" tanya Ji Hyo dengan mimik wajah lucu yang membuat jantung Gary berdebar keras. "Aku tidak mengorok," protes Ji Hyo.

"Sudahlah, cepat ke sini," titah Gary menuju sofa panjang berwarna putih yang berada dekat dengan jendela di sudut kamar.

Entah mengapa Ji Hyo merasa percaya pada orang ini. Di samping itu, ia bersyukur dirinya masih utuh. Meski dengan langkah ragu, Ji Hyo menghampiri Gary dengan ikut membawa selimut yang ia gunakan untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Ji Hyo memilih duduk di tepi sofa, mencoba berada sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Gary. "Gaunku. Apa kau mengambil gaunku?" tanya Ji Hyo. Dalam hati ia bertanya apa Gary yang mengganti pakaiannya? Karena jika benar, maka pria ini sudah melihat tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang.

Gary menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubuang. Gaun itu bahkan tidak layak untuk jadi keset," jawab Gary tenang.

"Uhm.. apa kau juga yang…" Ji Hyo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan melirik ke tubuhnya yang dibungkus selimut dengan maksud bertanya apakah Gary yang mengganti bajunya.

Gary mengikuti pandangan mata Ji Hyo sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Ji Hyo kembali menangis. Harga dirinya benar-benar merasa diinjak. Bagaimana mungkin di saat tertidur ia dilecehkan seperti itu.

"Aku harus memastikan agar tidak ada luka atau memar yang terlewati saat aku mengobatinya," ucap Gary membuat Ji Hyo tertegun.

'_Mengobati?'_ Ji Hyo menjilat sudut bibirnya yang sebelumnya terasa perih, dan bisa dirasakannya rasa asam dari obat. Ia juga melihat bekas salep yang mulai mengering di memar pergelangan tangannya. _'Mengapa dia melakukannya? Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkannya?'_

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas. Tapi ini," Gary mengajukan tiga buah map.

Perut Ji Hyo langsung mual melihat map-map yang isinya sudah dapat ia tebak itu. Ia muak dengan semua ini.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui. Ha Dong Hoon sudah menjualmu padaku. Dan dia sudah menerima uang tunai sebegai harganya," Gary memulai pembicaraannya. "Dia juga sudah menceraikanmu. Aku ingin kau menandatangani surat ceraimu." Ucapan Gary terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Ji Hyo menerima sebuah map berisi surat perceraiannya dengan Haha. Sudah ada tanda tangan Haha di sana. Ia pasrah, tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya. Toh, Haha sudah membuangnya pada pria bernama Kang Gary ini. Dengan ragu akhirnya Ji Hyo menerima pena yang diberikan Gary. Tangannya gemetar saat membubuhkan tanda tangannya di surat perceraian itu. Siapa sangka ia akan menjadi janda tanpa sedikit pun merasakan kebahagiaan menikah.

"Dan di dalam map ini adalah surat perjanjian antara kita," Gary memberikan sebuah map lainnya setelah menerima map berisi surat perceraian yang sudah ditandatangani Ji Hyo. Langkahnya untuk mendapatkan Song Ji Hyo sudah sangat dekat.

"Perjanjian kita?" ulang Ji Hyo. Ia membuka map itu dan membaca surat perjanjian yang diajukan Gary.

Song Ji Hyo membaca poin pertama dari surat perjanjian itu.

"Kang Gary adalah pemilik tunggal dari Song Ji Hyo."

* * *

**TBC**

…


End file.
